Second Chances
by Redaeryrrans
Summary: Harry has been training for the final battle for five years- but when it finally comes around, he is defeated by moldy-shorts and sent back in time at Hogwarts, 1976. Follow along as Harry learns about Severus Snape from a different perspective and... falls in love?
1. The Battle of Hogwarts

Chapter One: The Battle of Hogwarts

Harry took small, shallow breaths as he attempted to remain motionless in Hagrid's arms. He glanced ahead every now and then through his eyelashes to see what was happening. Suddenly, they lurched to a stop. Harry stopped breathing in fear of being caught. He was lowered to the ground at the feet of Lord Voldemort as he proclaimed his victory over the Boy Who Lived to the few remaining light fighters.

As the first screams of denial hit the air. _Most likely from Ginny, Harry thought cynically. Couldn't she tell that he had never liked her? That he was gay?...This is not the time for this,_ Harry angrily scolded himself. He jumped to his feet, over compensating due to his injuries, and went flying sideways as a result. He came to a rest in front of Greyback's corpse. Quickly (and painfully) getting to his feet, Harry's leg twinged sharply, along with his ribs, as he was reminded of the damage that he had already sustained earlier in the battle. Already, he was feeling faint from blood loss and the uncontrollable tremors caused by overuse of the cruciatus were setting in.

Harry raised his wand, facing Voldemort and staring into the intense glare of those red eyes. He was sure that this fight would be his last. He had suffered far too many injuries to duel properly, even with the five years of intense training under his belt. _Maybe it won't be so bad,_ thought Harry. _At least I would be able to see Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Mum, Dad, Tonks, and even Snape. I already miss the old bastard. Sirius did say that is wouldn't even hurt..._

Meanwhile, Lord Voldemort was sizing him up. His snakelike nostrils flared, the only indication of his surprise of Harry's continued existence.

"Back again for more, Potter?" He taunted, launching a lightening fast Cruciatus at him.

Harry threw himself to the side, narrowly avoiding the painful curse. The two began a fantastic duel, Harry showing off all of his skill and knowledge learned over the past five years. Even so, he was hit again and again, each curse leaving him weaker than the last. Voldemort was just too strong for Harry this time. And there would be no escape. _No running to fight another day or whatever that Muggle saying is,_ Harry randomly thought.

Just as his vision was fading, Harry cast one last desperate "Expelliarmus". The weak charm was intercepted by Tom's latest attack, a dark green curse pulsing with bolts of violet electricity. They fused together and slammed into Harry's chest in a show of brilliant white light, sending him into the bliss of unconsciousness. The last thing Harry saw was the corpse of Greyback, staring at him with hungry eyes. His last thought, _Will I have to see him, too?_


	2. Snape?

Chapter Two: Snape?

A soft breeze played across Harry's face, awakening him. Groaning, he opened his eyes, screwing them up against the bright daylight. Was he dead? He had to be dead. But why did his body still hurt like someone was twisting a knife into every pore?

He heard the crunching of footsteps on gravel in the distance and became aware of the fact that he was outside. _Most likely by the lake,_ Harry thought deliriously. Cracking open his eyelids a fraction of an inch, Harry looked up to see a sallow face framed with long, shiny black hair looming over him. There was only one person that could be. _But how? He was dead. I saw him die. I was there... Oh wait. I'm probably dead. That makes sense then._

"Snape?" Harry whispered. "Am I dead? I have to be, right? I saw you... Nagini. It was horrible! You always said that He would never kill you and that you would always be there to protect me. What happened?"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" came the suspicious, almost angry reply. It was then that he noticed that this was not the Severus Snape he knew, mentor and friend until the last. No, this Snape looked no older than 16 years old and he was not wearing his usual stiff, formal teaching robes.

Before Harry could come up with a suitable excuse, the pain overwhelmed him and he faded once more into unconsciousness.


	3. Evan Tobias Harrison

Chapter Three: Evan Tobias Harrison

When Harry once more awoke, the first thing he recognized was the patterned ceiling of the Hospital Wing. The second was the waves of pain radiating from every single square inch of his skin, but mostly focused on his right leg. He slowly sat up, his leg throbbing in protest. The last, and perhaps the most important thing that he noticed was that Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his bedside.

"Ah, so you have finally awoken, young man. I have a few questions to ask you," he said, staring at him over his half-moon glasses.

 _Oh god. Him again? I just got done telling him off at King's Cross and he still chooses to hound me even after I'm dead. This man needs a hobby. One that does not involve controlling the Boy Who Died._

"Albus. I asked you to stay out of my life with your meddling ways! Did you see fit to take the loophole there and meddle with my death as well?" Harry asked angrily.

Dumbledore looked at him in concern, but his eyes were twinkling madly. "My dear boy, what on earth are you going on about? And how did you end up near the lake so gravely injured?"

Harry launched into his story, telling him about the second rise of Voldemort, his training, and everything else leading up to the final battle. He then asked the date. When he looked up, he saw the mad twinkling in the old bastard's eyes reappear, and he was vaguely reminded of the way that Dudley looked when he opened presents on his birthday.

"Certainly, dear boy. It is October thirteenth, 1976."

Harry was struck speechless. Bumbledore took the opportunity to ask even more questions.

"Now, you must be very tired. Once you're all healed up and on your feet again, you'll be joining the rest of the students, of course. Seventh year, I take it?"

Still feeling faint, he made a vague noncommittal sound. He was in the past. He. Was. In. The. Past. Everyone he cared about was either in Hogwarts right now or unborn. As the old man stood to leave, he glanced over. "oh, by the way, dear boy, you never told me your name."

Harry looked up, thinking fast. There was no way he could use his real name.

"Evan. Evan Tobias Harrison."


	4. Back To Witches and Wizards

Chapter Four: Back to Witches and Wizards and Magical Beasts...

Four days and much argument with the mediwitch later, Harry was up and about again. Bumbledore had arranged for the necessary textbooks and such to be delivered by owl yesterday. Plain black robes remained his uniform for now- until the sorting ceremony. Harry and the old man had worked out the cover story that he had originally come from America, and grown up surrounded by the war with Grindlewald. He would have been homeschooled by his aunt, a squib, and his parents had died early on in his childhood. It seemed like a pretty solid story- it would explain his reflexes, training, and overall "CONSTANT VIILIGENCE". Harry smiled at that thought. _I wonder where Mad-Eye is in this time._

"So you're from America, huh?" Came a low, smooth voice directly behind him.

Harry jumped three feet in the air and reacted how he was trained to do. Within seconds, the intruder was pinned against the wall with one of his wands digging into his neck.

Said intruder made a strangled noise of surprise and immediately surrendered his wand. Harry stepped back and surveyed the situation. It was Severus- the sixteen year old version. He immediately handed the wand back.

"I'm so sorry! You just- you startled me-"

Rubbing his neck, Snape sighed and said, "I didn't mean to frighten you. Apology accepted. I was sent to bring you to the Great Hall to be sorted. Shall we?"

Harry nodded and followed him out of the hospital wing.

"You know, I was the one who found you," Snape said conversationally, black eyes staring sideways at him. "You were in real bad shape. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry replied, avoiding eye contact. He didn't want to have to go into his story until absolutely necessary.

As they reached the great double doors of the Great Hall, they swung open, inviting Harry home once again.


	5. The Sorting

So it was finally time. _Maybe I'll let the hat put me in Slytherin this time. I'd be closer to Severus and I wouldn't have to be near my parents a lot._ It wasn't that Harry didn't want to meet his parents- far from it. He just didn't think he could handle being so close but so far from having his parents back. A low murmur of students ready to eat could be heard and there was a long line of impossibly short first years waiting in the antechamber. Through the arched entrance, Harry could hear Albus tap his silverware on his glass.

"Now, before this year's sorting of the first years, we have a special guest. Mr. Harrison is here as a transfer student from America's Ilvermorny school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He will be sorted and will join this years group of sixth years." Harry took this as his cue. Giving Snape a knowing smirk, Harry strode up to the stool. From the corner of his eye, he saw Severus slink back to the end of the Slytherin table.

Harry grabbed the hat and shoved it onto his head, prepared for a plethora of questions. To his surprise, the hat remained silent for about ten minutes (after about five, Harry began chanting, "I'm a snaaaake") before it gave a short scream and, hearing his mantra, yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry did an internal fist pump, took off the hat, and joined Severus at the green and silver table. When he got settled, he noticed that everyone was staring at him. _And with good reason, he thought. One does not usually see the sorting hat scream when it sorts someone._ He gave a scathing glare around and almost everyone immediately lowered their gaze.

The sorting went quickly and before he knew it, Harry was on his way to the Slytherin Common room- the dungeon, which would fast become his home.


End file.
